User blog:PersonUdontNo/After iStart a Fanwar (Contains Creddie and Seddie)
This is what I think could happen after iStart a Fanwar (Firstly, at the end of iStart a Fanwar Adam and Carly break up but no one ends up together. (Carly is watching TV when Sam walks in) Sam: Sup Carly: You know there's this new thing called knocking, you might wanna try it. Sam: Funny. (Freddie walks in) Freddie: Hey Carly. Sam. Sam: Fredward. Carly: Oh hi Freddie! Can I talk to you in the hall for a sec? Freddie: Uh sure. (They go in the hall and immediately after the door shuts Sam took a cup from the kitchen and put one end against the door and the other against her ear,listening to their whole conversation) Carly: Freddie, I've been thinking a lot lately, and... I like you. Freddie: Seriously? Carly: Yes! I wouldn't joke about that! Freddie: Oh. Wow. Carly: So I was thinking we could start dating. And maybe we could- Freddie: Carly, I don't have a crush on you anymore. Carly: (Confused) What? Freddie: I still want to be your friend. But nothing else. The crush kinda wore off. Carly: (Hurt) When? Freddie: Around the time Sam went to jail and Spencer filled in for her. I just pretended to keep liking you. Carly: Why? Freddie: To get someone else jealous. Carly: Oh. Who? (Curious) Freddie: (Pauses) Yes. Carly: (Confused) What? Freddie: Well bye. (Runs into his apartment) (Carly walks back into her apartment very confused and Sam hid behind the door so Carly couldn't see her) Carly: Sam? Sam: (Jumps out from behind the door) Boo! Carly: Ahh! (Sam laughs) Carly: What were you doing? Sam: Scaring you. Carly: Okay but I still don't understand...why do you have a cup? Sam: (Looks at cup forgeting she still had it) Oh. I was...thirsty. Carly: Oh. Sam: (Pretending she didn't eavesdrop) So what'd Freddie want? Carly: Nothing just...oinment problems... (Carly is trying to avoid telling her what he really said) Sam: Eww. (Confused why Carly won't tell her the truth then makes up a lie) Anyway I gotta go since my mom's dating a lawyer and apparentley he really wanted to meet me. (rolls eyes) Carly: See ya. Sam: Peace. (Sam walks out) (Next day at school) (Freddie's walking to class) (Carly sees him) Carly: Freddie! Freddie: Yeah? (Sam's eavesdropping) Carly: Who were you talking about yesterday? Freddie: I really can't tell you. Carly: Come on! Freddie: Fine. I like- Carly: You can tell me! Freddie: Okay. I like- Carly: I can keep a secret! Freddie: I like- Carly: I promise I won't tell anyone! Freddie: CARLY! Carly: Sorry. Freddie: I like- (Bell rings) Carly: Man! Tell me after school. Freddie: Okay. (After school at Carly's place Carly is making dinner when Sam runs in) Sam: Carly! Carly: What? Sam: Today, I'm going to get Freddie to tell me who he's crushing on. Carly: How did you know he had a crush on someone? Sam: Oh. I... Carly: You eavsdroped on me and Freddie yesterday? Sam: Yup. Carly: Oh...So you know... Sam: Yeah. But I don't care. Carly: Really? Sam: Well...I mean- (Freddie walks in) Freddie: Hey. Carly: Hey we need to reharse iCarly. Sam: Sorry I don't feel well all of the sudden. Bye. (Lying, she runs out) Carly: Weird. Well I guess we could rehearse with just you and me. Freddie: I guess. (In the iCarly studio) (Carly's looking at Freddie all flirty) Carly: So, NOW you can tell me who you like. Freddie: Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Sam? Carly: Well what happened to we tell each other everything? Freddie: You don't understand! Carly: Come on, Sam's your friend she's not gonna make fun of you! Freddie: Are you kidding me? Of course she will! Carly: Okay you know what? She really does care about you! Freddie: (Liking what he hears) Did she tell you that? Carly: No but I know it! Freddie: You Just CAN'T tell her I love her, okay?! Carly: (shocked and mad) What?! Freddie: Carly, don't- Carly: Get mad? Too late for that! Freddie: But Carly- Carly: What?! Freddie: I just- Carly: I can't believe you like her! She makes fun on you and hurts you and you want to be in a relationship with her? Freddie: It's who she is and I wouldn't like her if she wasn't that way. Carly: Are you saying if I hit you, you would like me? Freddie: No, it's different with her. She's just- Carly: This is so unair! Freddie: I'm sorry! If you liked me you should've said something earlier! Carly: How was I supposed to know you loved someone who hates you?! Freddie: Well- Carly: I always tried to get you guys to be friends. Nothing more! Freddie: I loved her the second I saw her! But I couldn't tell her because she never showed any sign of liking me except for...when we...kissed. Carly: You think that kiss was so great? How bout this one? (Carly kisses Freddie when Sam comes upstairs and opens the door and is shocked to see them kissing after just standing there for a while she leaves) (They pull apart) Freddie: Uh... Carly: Better than Sam's huh? Freddie: Well- Carly: So what do you say? We could start going out now that you realize you like me and that Sam thing was ridiculous. Freddie:I'm sorry. I can't. (Carly has sort of given up) Carly: Fine. (Next day at school) Carly: Hey Sam. Sam: Hiya. Carly: Feel better? Sam: Yea, just had to...puke. Carly: Oh. I have to tell you something. Sam: What? Carly: Freddie loves you. (Sam laughs) Sam: Yeah right and every day at three I turn into a fat cake. (laughs more) That would be so awesome if that were true. Carly: It's true! (Bell rings) Sam: Whatevs I'll see you later. (Next day in iCarly studio Freddie's working on something on his laptop and Sam is sitting in a chair drinking water) Sam: (Very curious if Carly was lying) Are you in love with me? Freddie: What? (Sam get up and walks over to Freddie) Sam: Carly told me yesterday that you love me. Freddie: She did? Sam: Yeah. Freddie: (Unsure what to say) So what do you think about that? Sam: Well...I kinda... (They got lost in eachothers eyes and Sam leans in and so does Freddie and they are so close to kissing) (Carly comes in but is facing the other way yelling to Spencer) Carly: No Spencer I'm not gonna help you shave your toe! (Sam and Freddie both back out when they hear her voice and Sam walks back to the chair) Carly: So you guys ready for iCarly? Sam: (upset) Sure. (Next day Carly is in the Shay apartment calling Freddie) (Freddie picks up) Freddie: Hello? Carly: Hey it's me. Freddie: What's up? Carly: I just wanted to say I was sorry for falling all over you. The truth is I threw myself at you because I was trying to get over Adam. Freddie: Oh. So we friends again? Carly: Totally. Freddie: Cool. Carly: Cool. Freddie: Well I have to go because my mom thinks being on the phone after eight is bad for your ears. Carly: Okay. See you tomorrow. Freddie: Yeah. Adios. Carly: Bye. (Carly smiles feeling better about how Freddie feels about her) (Freddie smiles feeling better that Carly isn't insane for him anymore and they are friends) (Next day Freddie runs into Sam when she walks out of Carly's place and he's walking out of his) Freddie: Hey. Sam: Hi. Freddie: About yesterday... Sam: Yeah? Freddie: (Unsure what he should say) Well... Sam: How bout we just finish where we left off? (Smiling small) (Fredding smiles back and they kiss for about 15 seconds) Sam: Freddork? Freddie: Yeah? Sam: I love you too. (Freddie smiles and so does Sam and they hug) Category:Blog posts